When $p(x) = Ax^5 + Bx^3 + Cx + 4$ is divided by $x - 3,$ the remainder is 11.  Find the remainder when $p(x)$ is divided by $x + 3.$
Answer: By the Remainder Theorem, $p(3) = 11,$ so
\[A \cdot 3^5 + B \cdot 3^3 + C \cdot 3 + 4 = 11.\]Then $A \cdot 3^5 + B \cdot 3^3 + C \cdot 3 = 7.$

Again by the Remainder Theorem, when $p(x)$ is divided by $x + 3,$ the remainder is
\begin{align*}
p(-3) &= A \cdot (-3)^5 + B \cdot (-3)^3 + C \cdot (-3) + 4 \\
&= -A \cdot 3^5 - B \cdot 3^3 - C \cdot 3 + 4 \\
&= -7 + 4 \\
&= \boxed{-3}.
\end{align*}